


Tease

by Tzipporrah



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzipporrah/pseuds/Tzipporrah
Summary: Within the pocket universe, in which Wynonna had never existed, and Doc was a bad bad man...I just wondered what the dynamic between him and Bobo would have been like before it all came to an end.





	Tease

It was the bastard's own fault. Doc had endured what felt like ages of the cocky revenant snapping his teeth at him, putting his face too close, touching him, leaning in, and all that damned licking. Bobo Del Rey was always licking something. Doc wasn’t sure if he only did it in front of him, or it was just one of his power play behaviors. Either way, it had been eating away at Doc’s resolve, and he wasn’t sure what he would do the next time the asshole did it.  
He didn’t have long to wait. He was stocking the bar, unloading clean glasses, one elbow resting on the bar top, when the door burst open and in swaggered the tall, mohawked, fur-coat wearing shit-ticket himself.  
“What’s up…Doc?” Bobo asked as he leaned onto the bar, drawing out the name with a smirk.  
“What the hell do you want?” Doc groused. “Can’t you see I’m busy, here?”  
Bobo straightened his posture and drew his arms out in surrender. “I come with a proposition, friend.”  
Doc’s mind flickered with filthy images at the double meaning of the word, and he gulped hard. “What- what sort of proposition?” he rasped.  
“I was going to say I want to go into business with you, but now I’m curious as to what you thought I meant.” The taller man’s lips pursed smugly, one eyebrow quirked.  
“Oh, fuck off, Bobo.” 

Bobo was not known for his willingness to take orders, so rather than leave, he hopped onto the bar and let his long legs dangle in front of where Holliday stood.  
“You sure you don’t want to hear my offer first?”  
“I’m going to give you to the count of three, asshole…”  
Bobo arched his back and his coat fell open to show a half-buttoned, clingy grey henley. He tipped his head to one side and eyed Holliday like a curious cat.  
Doc drew his gun and aimed it at Bobo’s nose. “One…”  
“It’s good money, Holliday. Maybe you could buy yourself a horse or two.”  
“Two…”  
“If you save up for a few months, maybe even be able to afford some chickens.”  
Doc pulled back the hammer with a rotating click. Bobo, not breaking eye contact, opened his mouth and drew his tongue up the length of the barrel, so close Doc could feel warm breath on his fingers.  
He put his gun back in his holster in under a second, and had Bobo by the front of his shirt the next. Without even a hint of protest, they were caught up in a breathless, biting kiss, complete with low moans and fingers tugging at hair.

That was how John Henry Holliday had ended up in Shorty’s store room, leaning against a shelf with his dungarees around his ankles, while Bobo Del Rey slowly, hungrily licked and sucked on his cock.


End file.
